Clowns Have Problems, Too
by Elodie the Scribe
Summary: We meet the Katfight who lives in Gotham...and proves that the Joker CAN get annoyed. Expect weirdness...


_Expect weirdness._

-Clowns Have Problems, Too-

This is it, this is it, this is it, this is it...

That was the Joker's mantra as he boarded the elavator with his goons. Finally, after waiting for so long, he'd be able to get to Harvey Dent and put his plan into motion. He grinned as he imagined the beautiful _chaos_ that would follow--all the death and suffering...

"Hey!" a new voice shouted. "HEY!"

He looked beyond the slowly closing elavator doors to see what looked like a pile of books with legs running towards them. An amused smilke quirked his lips as he pressed a button, leaving the doors open just enough for the stranger to slip inside. Whoever it was said "Thanks!" and stood right by him.

Awesome.

"So, ah, what are all those books for?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Believe it or not, but these 'rich parties' are frigging boring," came the feminine reply. "So I just bring all these books so I have something to do."

The Joker's eyes narrowed in mild interest as he looked over the titles--_Blood and Chocolate, Eragon, Ella Enchanted, Heir Apparant_, to name only a few. So it must be a fantasy geek under all those things, he decided.

All the books then lowered, and he saw he was right: the girl had tangly, mousy hair, large silver glasses, and braces, the stereotypical look of a geek.

When _she_ saw _him_, her light hazel eyes widened greatly. "Oh. Er--you, uh, are you tonight's entertainment?"

"Tonight's entertainment"--he liked that. He shot her a wicken smile. "I guess you could say that."

"N-nice," she stammered, noticing all the guns, knives, and other life-threatening objects that were currently in the small elevator. "Very nice."

She backed away then, and he nearly burst into laughter at the utter fear on her face--

--until her elbow smashed into ALL the buttons beside her.

"What-?" the Joker stared as all the buttons lit up.

"Gah!" the girl cried out, turning around. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean..."

The Joker came this close to grabbing the girls head and smashing it on the wall as they passed the floor the party was on. "You-!"

"I didn't mean too!" the girl wailed.

Despite the pounding headache that was beginning to form behind his eye, the Joker did not kill her. Instead, he whipped away one of her books--_Call of the Wild_--and began reading to pass the time.

Eventually, they reached their floor. When the Joker saw the party spread before him, he plopped the book back on the pile, cocked his gun, and walked out into the crowd.

As the elevator doors closed the girl off from the beginning carnage, she could've sworn he said, "Goooood evening, ladies and gentlemy-en! We are tonight's entertainment!"

* * *

After that, the Joker thought he was rid of the pest. Oh, but NO.

He was "visiting" Harvey Dent in the hospital while his goons rounded up hostages. He was right in the middle of his speech about why Harvey should attack Batman and Gordon, when he was interupted.

"Hey! Hey, nurse! You need to get--"

The girl stopped, stared. "...oh. Uh, I'll just go now..."

"Oh no, you don't," the Joker hissed.

He lashed out and snatched her wrist, and she squealed as he flung her into a chair nearby. "Be quiet."

For a while, she was--until Harvey had the gun to his forehead and was about to flip the coin to decide his fate. "Are you SERIOUS?" the girl shouted at him. "This is the guy who blew up the woman you loved, and you're about to let him go because of a silly coin?"

The Joker glared at her. "What did I say?!"

She ignored him, feuled by anger. "I mean, you're Harvey Dent! You're supposed to be a hero. A SMART hero! So why aren't you blasting this guy to bits?"

"SHUT UP!" the Joker yowled like a cat and shoved her back into her seat.

He turned around and finished his conversation with Harvey--he was relieved when the brat's words had no effect on him.

But when he turned back around to punish her for annoying him...she was gone.

He never saw her again.


End file.
